Episode 53
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 54|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:40:02 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Tony Intro: Alex present E3 Keynote Press Conference Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Avengers *Community Service Sex and The City 2 Questions Sex Fantasies? *Matt sex in public *Alex Can't say *Mitch wants to have sex with a girl and her hawt mom. *closest to death? Other Shit and some Facts: *Matt 5 refs to jerk off *Alex read dictionary in high school *alex bullshitted book report with choose your own adventure book *Alex and Matt get fed up with Mitch' "he's my boyfriend and we're gay." *Callback Matt hates Skyward Sword Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *The gayest is the infinity sign. *I don't want anyone to correct us ever. *Spiderman meets Mortal Kombat listened by no one. *When Slavic people speak to you it's not in stereo? *I'm gay and I fuck my dad. *That's another joke I hate that Matt started. *Oh we are talking about Kate Goo. *You can be gay, but you don't need to be flamboyant gay. *I wrote a mystery novel. but it has Barakka because it's all I know. *We are so hardcar. *Monster rottweiler chasing him, car saved him. *Sliding down a ice road onto 45 mph traffic. Could have died the most boring way possible. *Both stories happened on same street. Kate *If I nibble your nuts would that change your mind? *Avengers 9/11 doesn't matter in this universe. *STFU Mitch. *I didn't get to talk about books fuckhat mcgillicutty. *Abu Dhabi, it's in India or some shit. (UAE) *I had sex with a 15 year old, I was below the age of consent. *Biggest age gap of sex. 15 year gap with a 36 year old man. *You haven't had sex with someone you met on the internet? Nevermind, I guess I'm a whore. Matt *I ate a lot of meat during the weekend so I shit a lot. *I told her her hair was nice so I want to wrap my dick around it. *Hold on Mitch you couldn't stop talking? *Did she look like a man? *Kate you are entitled to your wrong opinion. *Gross why would you have sex with females? *Avengers I was really happy I didn't see Stan Lee then I did. Fuck Stan Lee *I want to have sex on a Japanese subway. *People aren't born with hate. *I got choked out by a guy on road rage, then I started jerking off. *You know what's funny? Tony wasn't done talking. *Fuckhat? *I had sex with someone 20 years older than me. **Kate - He was 60 years. Mitch *It's a joke you have to wait for later. **Matt - Like most of your jokes? **Kate - That joke can wait for never. Tony *Use to be?! Callback *You know Battle Royale? **Kate - Yes the Hunger Games. **Tony - I'm going to slap the shit out of you fucker. *My girlfriend got me into **Matt - Reading? **Alex - You got into your ex-girlfriend? *COMMUNITY SERVICE Sex in the City 2 *(Sarah Jessica Parker) You selfish horse face cunt. Get your life sorted out. Fuck you. **Kate - You would make the worst tranny ever. **Tony - Yes. **Kate - Tony it is pretty shitty of you to judge people for their appearance is pretty fucking shallow and you should grow some maturity. **Tony - No fuck you. Suck my dick. ***Matt - Whoa. **Tony - Are you going to wait till I'm done? Right, shut the fuck up, I'm talking. ***Matt - See this movie made Tony a mysogynist. **Kate - I will break your dick and feed it to your mother. **Tony - I don't know much about Sex and the City except it's Grandmas getting laid. *Nearly got stabbed months ago. *As a kid wanted to jump off 30 feet down off an apartment as a kid. *18 wheeler almost hit him. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 54|Next Episode -->]]Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Tony